Sanctuary: A Sombra
by Shahrazad Princess
Summary: Sanctuary é um conjuntode estórias sbre o Santuário. Nesse episódio, o que é menos real, o reflexo do espelho ou o rosto de frente pra ele? A pergunta que mais atormenta o cavaleiro de gêmeos.


_Capítulo I_

Meio dia. Saga havia feito uma pausa no treino para almoçar. Como sempre, acompanhado de Kanon, seu irmão. Ou seu "karma", tanto faz. Desde pequenos eram bastante unidos, mas conforme foram amadurecendo, os laços se afrouxaram. Eram gêmeos mas muito diferentes agora.

- Pensei que ainda estivesse com o Mestre. – disse o mais velho, surgindo cansado à frente do irmão sentado absorto em pensamentos.

- Estava. Mas já me dispensou. – respondeu sem fazer menção de olhar para o outro.

- E sobre o que conversaram? – Kanon já tinha a resposta. Sabia muito bem que seu irmão era um dos queridinhos do Grande Mestre, e forte candidato à substituí-lo algum dia.

- Bobagens. – Saga evasivo, simplesmente não falava o que não queria contar e fim de papo.

Era melhor não contar a Kanon o que ele já suspeitava: que talvez seu irmão fosse substituir o Mestre do Satuário. Era ganancioso e não teria boas intenções se isso ocorresse e pudesse se beneficiar de algum modo com o fato. Jamais gostaria de despertar essa sombra ou dar asas à essa faceta dele... ou sua, talvez.

Afinal, do que sentia tanto medo?

- Está bem, - disse um despreocupado geminiano - se não quiser conversar também não precisa ficar com essa cara. – E sorriu, pondo fim à conversa.

- Hein? – Saga parecia estar despertando de um transe. – Ah... Não é nada. Só estava distraído.

- Sei... Anda bastante distraído ultimamente. Escuta, já resolveu aquele assunto dos cavaleiros estrangeiros?

- Já... Concordo com o Mestre que não há nada demais em aceitar candidatos "de fora".

- Humpf. E você não acha que isso pode diminuir o poder do Santuário?

- O Santuário não possui nenhum "poder". Apenas somos a fortaleza de Athena, seus soldados, meramente isso, e devemos cumprir com esse dever, da melhor maneira que nos for possível. Creio que se isso puder beneficiar o cumprimento de defender o Santuário, defender Athena e seus interesses, não há qualquer decisão a ser tomada. É nossa obrigação de cavaleiros.

- ...Claro. – Kanon não continha sua mal-disfarçada ojeriza à idéia. – Ainda assim, - insistiu – creio que manter cavaleiros espalhados pelo mundo tire a uniformidade de comando. Imagine se em algum outro canto distante do mundo um punhado de cavaleiros resolver agir por conta própria e se rebelar contra o Santuário?

Saga riu da idéia. Achou um deboche. Isso jamais aconteceria. Cavaleiros de Athena eram fiéis até a morte, não importassem as dificuldades, os obstáculos ou a natureza dos inimigos que tivessem de enfrentar. Fossem deuses ou formigas, desconhecidos ou parentes, Athena vinha em primeiro lugar; antes de qualquer outra coisa, antes de qualquer outro interesse, e até antes de si mesmos. Simplesmente repetiu esses pensamentos para o irmão, como se ele fosse uma criança assustada com fantasmas.

- Bem, se realmente acredita nisso... – fez uma breve pausa – Saga, as pessoas não são tão boas e abnegadas, e você sabe. Sabe muito bem que todo ser humano possui ao menos dois lados. Sou da opinião que, se não pode confiar no caráter dos seus amigos para que tudo dê certo, confie então na falta dele, o lado bom de alguém pode fraquejar, mas os defeitos nunca! Sempre são mais fortes!

- Você é um pessimista, isso sim. – "_E um desequilibrado_" pensou. Sabia muito bem aonde o irmão queria chegar e o que queria dizer. A mesma velha história. Já estava se cansando e qualquer dia, lhe mostraria o que era ser mau e cruel de verdade. Mas não, não podia pensar assim. Era um mala importuno, mas era seu irmão. Essas implicâncias deviam ser comuns. Como sempre, era paciente. Só não saberia dizer até quando duraria todo aquele controle.

- Esperem e verão.

- E de qualquer forma, o Mestre mesmo não é grego. – Mmm... por que será que se dava ao trabalho de contra-argumentar aquele besteirol todo? Bahhh!

- Saga, não compare! Shion de Áries, sequer pertence à raça humana! Tem poderes secretos com os quais nem sonhamos.

- E nem por isso é segregário.

- Percebo. Shion não se preocupa por que, para ele, é indiferente...

- Já disse que ser Mestre do Santuário é uma falsa ilusão de poder...

- Ilusão é crer que ter um exército desse porte, dessa natureza, sob seu comando não passa de brincadeira!

- E eu jamais disse isso!

Os irmão se interrompiam até culminarem com a discussão num ponto totalmente distante do início. Ou talvez, fosse aquele mesmo o ponto central da conversa que um fugia e o outro parecia não desistir, totalmente interessado. A tensão era inevitável.

- Sabe... – Saga acalmava os ânimos. – Acho que talvez o mestre determine que seu aluno seja o sucessor dele.

- Mu? Aquele menininho?

- Ora, você mesmo acabou de dizer que se trata de uma raça de poderes inimagináveis...

- E você agora deu de ser irônico.

- Eu? Só estou tratando das possibilidades. Existem duas pessoas por quem o Mestre tem especial apreço nesse Santuário: o cavaleiro da casa de Sagitário e o seu pupilo.

- Esqueceu de você.

Saga ficou em silêncio. Não queria dar o braço a torcer ao irmão e ser conivente com suas idéias distorcidas. Mas... de algum modo, lhe agradava a idéia. Tinha sido fiel e prestativo a qualquer ordem que lhe passassem. Reconhecia que as pessoas dos vilarejos próximos ao Santuário também lhe eram simpáticas, por diversas razões. Era seu costume, e de Kanon também, embora parecesse durão, se dividir em quantas partes fossem para atender as necessidades dessas pessoas.

Kanon reparou que o irmão fixou os olhos no nada novamente. Como se estivesse perdido dentro de si mesmo. Decidiu tirá-lo daquele estado, afinal, não sabia em que pensava. Não era bom, ou melhor, não era recomendável (proveitoso...?) deixar que se firmasse em suas idéias ingênuas.

- ... Talvez você tenha razão. Talvez Mu possa suceder Shion, mesmo sendo ainda tão jovem.

- Ah, mas ele vai crescer. Mesmo agora, enquanto ainda é uma criança, faz coisas que nem alguns dos mais poderosos cavaleiros de prata conseguem fazer. Sem contar que Shion, agora, está ensinando ao garoto a técnica para consertar armaduras.

- Se chegar a ser um cavaleiro de ouro será muito poderoso.

- Sim, bastante mas não demais. Seria bom ver a linhagem da raça do Grande Mestre, ser perpetuada no Santuário. Ele não se parece em nada com Shion, mas certamente terá caráter suficiente para ser cavaleiro... ou Mestre.

- Sim, professor e aluno são um tanto diferentes. Mu nem parece ariano. É tão sereno, tão misterioso... Talvez por que ainda seja uma criança.

- Ahhh! Já basta dessa história. Vamos conversar de uma vez. Quanto mais cedo encerrarmos nossos deveres, mais tempo teremos para o resto. – disse Saga levantando-se e entrando na Casa de Gêmeos.

"_Hum. Sempre se dedicando aos outros. Pena que não é capaz de abrir os olhos e encarar o que é verdadeiro. Na verdade, toda essa dedicação, não passa de uma forma de ser amado, admirado e conseguir atenção e respeito. Saga teme seu ego ao invés de aceitá-lo, mas não é capaz de encará-lo, seja para destruí-lo ou para viver em paz com ele..._" pensou o outro alguns passos atrás do irmão.

Mas talvez algum dia, o encontro - ou a queda - de uma das suas personalidades, fosse inevitável.

_S e g u e ..._


End file.
